The Only Person He Ever Loved
by litbuff
Summary: GSR. Post Living Doll. Grissom’s thoughts and feelings for the only person he ever loved.


**Disclaimer: **Again, these CSI characters do not belong to me. I do not own any creative right to any CSI character. They belong to CBS and whomever with the big clams at CSI Production Company so please don't sue me.

**Pairing: **My 'ship has only enough room for GSR. Everyone else, walk the plank!

**Rating: T**.

**Spoilers:** 7x24 – _Living Doll_.

**Summary: **GSR. Post _Living Doll_. Grissom's thoughts and feelings for the only person he ever loved.

**A/N:** This little snippet has been running around in my head since the season's finale. I finally had the time to put thoughts to computer screen while on break from my WIP. Now that this is out of the way, I am able to get back to my other angst filled story. Once again, I would really appreciate any feedback and hope you will enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**The Only Person He Ever Loved **

**Author: litbuff**

In hindsight, there were ordinary events in life that acted as catalysts in defining one's thoughts and feelings. And that momentous day six weeks ago was one of them.

They were called to the scene of a car accident that morning, a DWI that ended in driver fatality. It was just another open and shut case. Grissom assigned Sara as the lead investigator and he as a back up. It was just his excuse to spend more time with her since Sara was more than capable of going solo on the case.

As they inspected the metal carnage of what was left of a red Mustang, Grissom turned to Sara and lifted the camera's strap from her shoulder. She turned her head and gave him a playful half grin that held promises of what to come when they would be alone again. Her bright smile tugged at his heart and forced his primal instinct to surface with a vengeance. As his left hand clutched the camera, his right hand reached out to her on its own accord. Even though the weather was warm outside, Grissom could feel waves of goose bumps rose to meet his fluttering fingers as his hand skimmed its way down from her biceps to her elbow and beyond. When Sara took off her sunglasses in preparation for documenting the scene, Grissom could see the raw emotions in her beautiful deep brown eyes as she shyly dipped her head and turned her body toward him. He was amazed that after all the time they had been together he still had that profound effect on her.

"I'll take the pics and you get to collect the evidence." Sara spoke softly with a hint of a smirk as she took the camera from Grissom and walked around him to the other side of the flipped car.

With a quirk eyebrow, he cocked his head in her direction. "Yes, dear."

Sara couldn't help but grinned wider at the term of endearment. Before he met her, if anyone had told him that he would dare to say anything remotely intimate in a public environment, he would have sent that person a one way ticket to the state asylum.

As he followed closely behind her as she snapped pictures of the wreck, the faint smell of her shampoo invaded his nostrils with pure pleasure. He gazed at her backside from top to bottom and smiled to himself. Grissom closed the distance between him and Sara with one wide stride and whispered to her ear as he bypassed her, "Sumptuous derrière."

Sara jerked her head in his direction with an utter look of horror as she quickly scanned around at the onlookers to make sure no one had heard him. He kept a straight face and continued with his evidence collecting. As he knelt down to look at the interior of the Mustang, Sara followed with her camera. She raised the camera to eye level and asked in a barely audible voice, "Did you just offer me the menu for breakfast?"

Without looking at her, he replied matter-of-factly, "The French _are_ known for their gourmet cuisine."

"I don't know… I am more into exotic food myself…" Sara leaned toward him to get a better shot of the interior of the Mustang. "I prefer bugs with aphrodisiac properties."

His brain was processing at light speed to compose a list of insects that Sara might find appetizing. "You have a specific preference?"

"_Gilbertus Grissomius_." She stood up and walked away leaving Grissom staring after her, speechless and very aroused.

Oblivious to them both that on this particular day, their subtle physical flirtation was meticulously recorded in the mind of a very disturbed individual. On this day, a murderer discovered the biggest weakness of her intended target. And it came in the form of a young, vibrant brunette.

* * *

"Oh my God. She was at the crime scene." For the first time in his life, Grissom was truly terrified. His heart pumped blood through his veins with such force that all of his senses were flushed with an overdose of adrenaline. His body was primed to fight but his mind didn't know how or where to locate the enemy. 

Somewhere in his mind Catherine mentioned something being different. Yes… "It is different." Grissom's thought ran back to that moment in time when he and Sara were so absorbed in each other that they did not realize they had an unwelcome observer.

"This girl holds me responsible for the death of Ernie Dell. I took away the only person she ever loved, so she's going to do the same thing to me." Grissom voiced his thoughts out loud without realizing that he had just confessed his most private feelings to the rest of the team.

Catherine did a double take at Grissom's confession while Warrick raised his eyes in disbelief. Greg was unsure to what he was feeling as his eyes darted from one member of the team to another. And Nick's face showed little surprise since Grissom's words finally confirmed what he had suspected all along. He just didn't know, until now, that the object of Grissom's affection was Sara.

"It's not about a psychotic reaction to bleach, or some dead sister or the doll." Grissom was now lost in his own world with his own thoughts… Suddenly his eyes lit up as if he found the missing piece to a puzzle.

"NotUrLittleBisqueDoll..." He murmured an obscure phrase as he raced out of the layout room leaving his team members staring silently after him.

* * *

They found her a mile off of South Boulder Highway between Henderson and Boulder City. Alive. 

As Grissom joined the battered Sara on the Helivac to Desert Palms, he held her hand tightly as if his life depended on it. He tried to mouth reassuring words to Sara, but more for his own benefit than for her. When they arrived at the hospital, Sara was immediately prepped for surgery. Grissom was left in the company of his extended family who now had a new perspective of the socially and emotionally inept entomologist. He did not shed a single tear but his frantic blue eyes narrowed in such intense pain and his torment engulfed those around him with such fierceness that they couldn't escape even if they wanted to.

Tonight, everyone in that hospital waiting room was able to feel the fear and pain of a man who almost lost the only person he ever loved.

_

* * *

**FIN**_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed my therapy for Season 7 finale's cliffhanger. Would love to hear what you think. Peace. :)


End file.
